The Phoenix: Book of Caleb (Previously Silver Eyes)
by cerialkillahwrites
Summary: When the actions of another cause simple trip to suddenly become dangerous, Caleb must now learn how to survive in a new world without his twin sister. With the Armada on his tail for a crime someone from his mother's past committed, Caleb Lunanoff must resort to pirating to survive a new world of crime and danger and learn about his family's dark past in the Spiral.
1. Prologue: Dark Clouds Mean Bad Omens

**Prologue: Dark Clouds Mean Bad Omens**

* * *

 _Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat._

Gray skies cloud any sun that could be hiding behind dark clouds as it rains down on the city. The usual bright colors of tall buildings were dull from the lack of sun. From a young age, Caleb was taught that dark clouds and skies mean misfortune would come soon. Despite the gloom of the weather, the skyscrapers glowed from the lights within, giving the city an ethereal glow of blues and whites. For miles out, silver eyes could see the glimmers from people's homes, work, and clubs even.

 _Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat._

Growing tired of the calm, he directed his attention to the girl across the room - his twin sister.

She contrasted him in every way possible funny enough: their eyes, hair, even their skin. he took after his mother, copper skin and coral hues in his cheeks, contrasting silver eyes, and lines under his eyes from smiles. Sister rather took after their biological father, with ivory skin and rosy undertones, her amber-golden eyes always filled with concern. His hair was a shiny, wavy butterscotch while hers a platinum, kinky mane. Though both possessed a round face with large cat-like eyes, upturned noses, and freckles scattering their face. Though they didn't look similar a first glance, the resemblance was uncanny at a closer look. Like the sun and moon, they contrasted but were both the same.

A loud thump took him out his thoughts, sister was suddenly on the floor face down.

"Pfffft-" He snorted and began to snicker at his sister, "what the hell are you doing Sunny?" As she got back on her feet, Sunny wrinkled her nose at her brother and began signing.

" _I tripped over your shoes,"_ exasperated, she picked up and threw his boots at him, gesturing. " _Honestly, Caleb, have you even finished packing yet?_ "

Caleb grinned and pointed at a bag across the room, "Yeah I did actually, I've been pretty pumped up for a while!" Sunny raised an eyebrow and answered.

" _Well, that's a first, you ready while I'm panicking to get ready"_

Shrugging, Caleb watched his sister resume packing. They were leaving soon. The twins came from a long line of magical people; their mother was a wizard, and the two of them seemed to be having signs of magic.

While most had their spurts of magic at a young age, Caleb and Sunny were late bloomers at the ripe age of 17. Caleb discovered his magic when he accidentally set fire to a garden on a school trip, while Sunny discovered her healing magic after healing the burned flora. They had to go now to Ravenwood, a school for wizardry and the magical arts; a place extremely far from their home.

Getting up, he strolled to the other side of the room for his bag. Peering at the room, he could see his painting on the walls, Sunny's books scattered across the room still, and darts in their makeshift bull's eye hanging on the wall. On one wall was a small picture of the two as children - Caleb was covered in paint, rainbow splattered in the picture while Sunny only had a few streaks of paint on her arms. They were small, chubby as little ones, but now Caleb had grown taller, his chub gone minus his face; Sunny, however, remained plump, Caleb always teased her on how she reminded him of pear.

"Hey remember when this use to be our playroom? God, we had so many toys," Caleb recalled.

Sunny nodded and zipped up her floral suitcase, softly smiling. They had fond memories of them and their siblings playing together; now the playroom was used as a storage area for the twin's clothes and supplies.

Both perked up as they heard their mother call for them. The siblings left their old playroom and headed to their mother's voice.

Sunny signed, " _Are you ready,_ " she took a deep breath, " _Ready to leave and go to Ravenwood?"_

Caleb shrugged, eyeing the portal now in their living room, summoned no other than their mother, "I think so, kinda nervous actually."

"It's alright love," their mother smiled at them. Despite her age, she remains radiant: narrowed face and thin-lipped, she had a long scar across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was an auburn, her skin rich bronze and wrinkled from her smiles and worries of the past, eyes, once light, where now darkened like rust on a coin. She was a kind woman, her form slouched and tired from working so many hours at a clinic near their home

"I promise you that you will be safe, I have a dear friend from Krokotopia taking you to Ravenwood," She reassured them, "He will keep you safe, Goddess willing."

Caleb and Sunny's mother hugged them tightly, kissing both on the cheeks. Sunny reached for Caleb's hand, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. The portal shimmered brighter as a tall figure approached from the glow. An old Krok, hunched and wrinkled with blank white eyes peered at them with curiosity.

"Greetings Esmeralda."

"Hello Alhazred," greeting her old friend, Esmeralda began to speak in a foreign language to Alhazred.

Sunny nudged her brother's shoulder, catching his attention.

Her hands began moving, " _Do you think the ship is safe? We don't even know the Mander taking us."_

"Well," Caleb whispered, sneaking a glance at his mother and the new Krok. "They say a mother always knows best, and there's no reason why we wouldn't be safe."

After sharing few words, Esmeralda waved the twins over.

"Come, they're ready for you." The twins approached their mother, both giving her one last kiss on her cheeks, and turned to the old Krok.

"You will board the ship and immediately head below deck to your room, under no circumstances are you to exit your rooms until we arrive at Wizard City. Understood?" Alhazred asked.

Sunny tensed up and shakily signed, " _Why can't we leave the room,"_ to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda's face darkened, "It's for precautions dear, just listen to what Alhazred and the Captain say alright?"

Sunny nodded her head and tugged Caleb with her to the portal. He was beginning to become concerned about the precautions he and his sister needed to take. His usual happy demeanor changed as concern flooded his thoughts. The trip was supposed to be a few days, or so he was told. What out there was so dangerous that they had to stay cramped in a room for a few days?

"Please write to me once you arrive my loves, I want to make sure you're okay."

Caleb smiled, "Yes Mom we will, love you."

"I love you too."

Caleb and Sunny took deep breaths together, glanced into each other's eyes, and stepped through the portal. Blinded for a moment, Caleb's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of a dock. The sky was deep navy, stars littering the sky from a distance; he was surprised to find that rather than a sea, there was nothing but sky.

Frantically looking around him, he found the desert plains and ships to be floating in the air. Focusing on the docks, he saw a modest solar ship - though it could hardly be called a ship - among the docks.

Alhazred, making his way slowly to the twins, gestured them to board, "Go on now children, the Captain will keep you safe 'til Wizard City."

Sunny immediately boarded the ship, allowing a Mander to lead her to their room. Caleb hesitated for a moment and thought of the dark clouds earlier. Bad omens, especially for traveling, but he shrugged off his nerves. Boarding the ship and following his sister, he scoffed at himself.

' _It's a short trip,'_ he thought, ' _What could go wrong?'_

* * *

 **Hello, Angelyn here, originally known as Eva (also known as Escatic on some platforms). Here's the beginning of Caleb's story in the Pirate101 universe. Reviews and critics are welcome and keep an eye out for Sunny's story in the Wizarding world _Stars and Moonlight._ Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Actions Have Consequences

**Chapter 1: Actions Have Consequences**

* * *

He really shouldn't have left the room. But in his defense, keeping a 17-year-old boy in a small room with his sister, who had no interest in exploring the ship mind you, was not pleasant. Caleb had a lot of pent-up energy and needed to explore, so that's what he did. It took hell to convince one of the crewmembers to let him explore though.

It was a day into the trip to Ravenwood and Caleb wanted to see the skies as they sailed on the Skyway as he heard them call it. He managed to convince one of the Manders to allow him out for a few minutes in exchange for some gold coins his mom gave him. Just a few coins and Caleb batting his eyelashes got him a trip up top.

He saw a glimpse of navy before a harsh light was shone on his face.

"State your identity by command of the Armada." croned a blank voice. His eyes adjusted to the pale light, seeing a strange doll-like person staring blankly at him. It was about his size, with a pale face and black empty eyes. It looked like a wind-up porcelain doll, dressed in Renaissance type uniform, its face an ivory mask with a wig and a long musket in its hands.

"State your identity by command of the Armada," it commanded again.

Caleb shifted nervously as the Captain, a Mander by the name of Fadil, stepped between him and the doll. Fadil gave him a harsh glare and mouthed 'Get back inside'.

"He is no one, just a passenger. He paid for safe passage is all," Fadil squeaked, attempting to usher Caleb inside.

"By command of the Armada, we command the boy to give us his name.," ignoring Fadil, the doll, aiming its musket at the Captain, "Or we will utilize force."

A chill flew up his spine as the lifeless doll stared at the two, though it lacked eyes, the dark holes peered into Caleb's soul. Beginning to understand the danger he was in Caleb began to slowly back up.

"His name is Caleb! Now you told me that you stopped the ship to check the cargo, please," begged Fadil, his eyes pleading and fearful, "Leave the boy alone now."

"The boy has refused to comply, we will take this vessel by force." It began to move like clockwork unto the ship, a board connecting it to Fadil and Caleb.

"WHOA HEY!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping between the Captain and doll, "It's Caleb Lunanoff okay? That's my name, I'm just a passenger on this ship."

Believing he was now safe, Caleb turned and began leaving until-

"Stop." He froze and peeked at the doll behind him. Its musket was directed at him. Anxiety ran through his veins as another doll came behind the previous.

Its face was squared and white, a navy and black uniform graced its body, and a small cane in its hand.

"State your full name," it commanded, the new doll's voice deeper than the previous, "By command of Deacon."

Caleb faced the doll 'Deacon', and answered,

"Caleb Dove Lunanoff is my full name, but why does it matter?"

Nervously he stared at Deacon until it raised its cane and commanded, "Take command of this ship, you are now prisoners of the Armada. Surrender now or face consequences."

"No! You can't take-" Fadil was shot by the first doll, purple sparks sputtering from the barrel of the gun. The Captain was then thrown back by the blast of sparks.

"HEY!" Caleb rushed to the Captain, his throat tightening as the Captain gasped for his breath, the shocks forcing trembles and shakes. Purple and blue flickers flew from his body as he shook.

"Resistance is futile, surrender to the Armada."

Caleb turned back to Deacon, "No! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Take the boy prisoner, and search for others." Deacon rebuked turning back to its ship.

His blood stopped, his breath caught in his throat. If Caleb hadn't left the room, they would be safe. His sister was oblivious to the danger they were in. She needed to be warned.

Glaring at the approaching doll, adrenaline filled his body as he suddenly found himself tackling the doll down.

"No you fucking don't!" he bellowed, heat rushing his arms and head. Bright, warm flames consumed his vision as the metal beneath him popped and bubbled. A smell of iron filled his nostrils. The soldier was melted like a popsicle on a hot day as the flames consumed Caleb's hair and arms. Caleb just melted a metal man into a silver puddle.

"Caleb, you idiot," hissed Fadil, his shocks now gone. Though it seemed pain remained as he clutched his chest. "Now they'll charge you for witchcraft!"

Facing Fadil, Caleb was surprised to hear him shriek and back away from him, bewildered.

Fadil stuttered, "Your eyes, hands, and your hair! It's in flames!"

"What?"

Caleb saw flickers of flames at the corners of his vision and peered at his hands. They were definitely on fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" screaming at the top of his lungs, Caleb patted down his hair, before realizing that patting his hair with fire-hands wasn't a good plan. Then he patted down his hands on his shirt and felt himself get drenched in water. Fadil was holding an empty bucket, staring bewildered at Caleb.

"Alhazred didn't tell me you could do that," he whispered.

Caleb meekly answered, "Yeah, it's been happening kinda suddenly."

"Well," sighing, Fadil eyed Caleb, "You better get ready child."

Puzzled, Caleb asked, "Ready for what?"

Trembles.

Caleb felt the ship tremble as he fell to his knees. The ship next to them, it was giant - though small compared to some others he's seen - was golden with plain onyx sails. No, they weren't sails, they were like a dragon's wings. Brooding and powerful, the winds of the Skyway blew against the folds of the sails; now Caleb knew who he was really against, the power of the world he was in. These people wouldn't reason, they did not take 'no' as an answer.

Trembles.

"Captain! They're shooting at us," a purple Mander scrambled up to Fadil, panting, "Do we engage Cap'n?"

Fadil scoffed, "We're a cargo vessel! We don't have that sort of gun power."

The Mander nodded and turned to the crew above board.

"All hands on deck! Clean it! Clean the deck and prepare the windstone! We need full speed ahead to the nearest Skylane!"

Crewmembers immediately began head to their positions: Manders climbed the mast and let the sails go, another red Mander took control of the steer, and the purple Mander ran to a pedestal with a green and blue stone. He placed his hands on the stone, the ship began blasting pass the Armada ship. Cannonballs flew over the ship, a spare few slamming the side of the skiff.

Trembles.

"Caleb," Fadil shouted, catching his attention. Determination in his eyes, he commanded, "Warn your sister, Alhazred will transport you somewhere safe!"

Caleb rebuked, "Wait I wanna help-"

"You don't know the first thing about sailing. GO!" he commanded, annoyance laced his voice as he shoved Caleb below deck.

Getting the message, Caleb sprinted down to his room. Manders, blue, red, green and the occasional purple, pasted him, preparing to for combat. Yellowwood blurred his vision as the hallway and gap between him and the door shortened as he burst through the door. Sunny was on the floor, attempting to stand straight in the trembling ship.

"Sunny! We gotta find Alhazred, I think we're in danger!"

Sunny whipped her head at him, an eyebrow raised as she signed, "No kidding." If she had a voice, Caleb was sure it be dripping with sarcasm.

Both lost their balance as the ship shook, a blazing heat flying past Caleb's head as slammed unto the floor. Pain swept his head as his vision turned white. He looked up, parts of the wall where gone from the cannonball. He could see Sunny on the ground, clutching her head as her chest moved up and down erratically, attempting to take deep breaths. She looked at him with wide eyes - welled up with tears, mascara smeared, and streaks down her pale face - terror filled her face.

"Caleb! Sunny!" hearing a thump, Caleb saw the purple Mander from earlier, a bloodied gash on the side of his face.

He grabbed the side of the door, keeping balance. "I'm Israel, now get your things, we need to go!"

Another blast, another piece of the wall, another tremble. Caleb struggled to keep his balance as he grabbed Sunny, dragging her as she snatched her bag by the door.

"Hurry! He's this way!" Israel hurried them past the holes in the walls and flames consuming the wood of the ship.

Burnt wood and gunpowder filled Caleb's lungs as gray consumed his vision. Coughing from the smog in the air, he followed faint purple ahead of him. As the smoke cleared, he saw a brilliant cyan light grow brighter as he got closer.

Light blinding his eyes, Caleb squinted as he saw the silhouette of a hunched Krok. Finally, his eyes adjusted, he found Alzahred standing next to a portal like the one from home. Despite the trembles of the ship, Alzahred and the portal seemed to be fine. It was then Caleb noticed a small, glowing circle around him and the portal.

"It is a stabilizing spell, it will keep us steady," with shaking hands, gestured to them, "but it will fizzle quickly"

Israel snatched Sunny's bag and launched it through the portal as he snarked, "So that means you need to go!"

Alzahred nodded and said, "Yes, when I leave it will only last for a few seconds," he entered the portal and turned, "Hurry now children before the spell fizzles." He disappeared into a blue shimmer.

Sunny scrambled to her feet and tugged Caleb with her. As the got closer to their escape, the portal around them suddenly began to disparate, the blue circle around them suddenly jumping erratically as it fizzled like water on a hot pan. It was gone.

The ship shook around them.

He felt her hand slip from his. He heard her gasp, one of the few sounds she could make. Fear shone through her eyes as she fell backward into the portal. Her white hair glowed blue as her body, piece by piece, disappeared. The last thing he could see of her was her white hair flying, amber eyes filled with fear, and her lips mouthing his name as she completely disappeared.

White, hot pain filled the back of his head as he fell to the ground. Ringing was all he could hear and black spots covered his vision. He could make out the portal still as it began to sparkle brilliantly, then fizzle and disappear. Sunny was gone. His only way out was through that portal and it was gone.

"Caleb, what are you still doing here?" Israel grabbed Caleb by his arms and dragged him up.

"I didn't make it." Caleb's head was spinning still, another shake from the ship. "She's gone."

Israel led him to the deck above, "I saw, we need to abandon ship and take one of the canoes to safe land."

The once plain deck was now inflamed and smoky as Caleb and Israel made their way to the Captain once more. Holes littered the deck now, and the sails torn with gaps so large they couldn't catch the strongest breeze. The sky was cover in black smoke so dense Caleb couldn't see past the headboard. They couldn't see anything in front of them.

Caleb was tossed backed as the ship jerked and groaned. He heard snaps and pops fly from the bow of the ship, the wood tearing itself apart from some unseen land. The wood beneath him creaked and snapped, throwing him back.

Crack. White hot pain. Ringing in his ears again. Then black.

He could hear screams and splinters snapping. Then he felt thin, cold hands lift him. Caleb opened his eyes and saw a blank white face. Black. He could hear faint voices.

"Take the boy to the cells, clean him and strip him."

Black.

His heart nearly skipped a beat as he felt freezing water splashed on him. Goosebumps sprinkled his skin and his eye opened in shock. Caleb stood up quickly, his head spinning from the sudden lift. The room span in circles as he attempted to hold the wall near him.

He could see three, no two? The room stopped spinning. It was one doll, with a wet bucket in its hand. It moved mechanically, lowering the bucket to the ground, standing straight again, and reaching for a pile of clothes. Caleb looked down and shrieked as he attempted to cover his naked body. It marched towards him and lifted the clothes.

"Dress."

Caleb lifted his right hand and aimed his palm to the doll's face. Heat filled his veins, briefly before small flames sputtered and fell out. Exhaustion flowed through him as he instead glared at the doll's emotionless face. He took the clothes.

Caleb snarled, "Where're my clothes? Where'd these ones come from?"

Despite his questions, Caleb dressed into the clothes. He slipped into loose blue trousers, bundling around his ankles, like harem pants. The shirt was a blank peasant shirt, though it seemed it was further torn down the collar, revealing his chest. As he wrapped a navy sash around his waist, he could hear soft jingles and noticed coins embedded into the hem.

"You were stripped of your belongings," tilting its head, the doll continued, "And you will now wear the garments of a pirate."

"I'm not a pirate-" Caleb was then shoved into a cell by the doll.

He heard the pat of footsteps grow distant. Caleb dashed to the exit, only to heard a loud clank of metal slamming against wood and the click of a lock. Panicking, he clutched the bars of his new prison. Shaking the bars, Caleb screamed at the top of his lungs.

"LET ME OUT!" His chest tightened and his eyes watered.

Caleb's voice cracked, "PLEASE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Down the hall, one could hear the shrieks and sobs of a lonely boy. And echoes, echoes of a boy crying 'let me out' echoed the ship.


End file.
